Immortal
by ilovetimbits
Summary: Sakura on mission, is turned immortal but cannot have human touch, frightened she doesn't show all to Konoha. betrayed by Konoha, angered and hurt she wants revenge. She joins Akatsuki and meets their religious jashinist, Hidan. Will she find love or will she be turned worse and darker? ON HOLD
1. New Body

**These are poorly written, I did an 5 minute quick fix to the two chapter's I'll put more focus onto it when I finish 'Porcelain Sakura Doll' I just didn't want to leave it completely un edited.**

**Looking for a Beta-reader that wouldn't mind Beta-reading this. Rated M for Dark theme's, character deaths, swearing, and lemon. Story get's little 'meh' near the middle drastic sakura change. Completing after 'Porcelain Sakura Doll.' My other story.**

**Immortal**

**Chapter One **

**~Skin Like velvet~**

**I, ilovetimbits do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Her eyelids felt heavy however, she opened them anyway, only to squint at the bright light that shone down upon her. She sat up, causing the thin sheet covering her body to pool down at her waist. Being a Medical-Nin she recognized the place as a hospital, though you really don't need any medical experience to figure this out.

Sakura pulled the sheet back up, though it was thin it offered the small amount of warmth she needed against the cold air. She wrapped the sheet around herself, covering her naked body as she got off the bed. She fell, her legs gave out feeling like jelly, and hurting like hell with the rest of her body. Pulling herself back up she walked to the metal door which was unlocked.

She put her hand on the door handle and pushed out, she remembered what hospital she was in. The one she was assigned to assist at, but what happened? All she remembered was passing out, why did she wake up in a hospital bed as a patient? She saw a nurse who's shoulder she tapped, the woman jumped turning around her eyes wide as saucers.

"Y-you're awake!"

"Yeah, what happened?" She looked to the woman weirdly, of course she's awake she's talking to her right? '**Duh.'**

The woman stuttered. "Um, l-let me get the h-head doctor for you." Sakura nodded waiting she tried to remember what happened she was in the middle of her coffee break when she just passed out, so what happened for her to be in the hospital bed?

"Aah, you're awake."

**'No, I'm sleep walking.' **"What happened?"

The man smiled. "Lets get you clothing, and I'll explain everything."

Sakura nodded catching the clothes tossed to her, and headed towards the washroom pointed out to her. Shutting the door behind her she got dressed in the clothing. It was baggy pants and a long sleeve shirt there was no mirror in the bathroom, and it smelt bad. She walked out to be greeted by the Nurse.

"Uh, this way please." Sakura nodded following her.

Sakura watched the nurses back. 'Why is she being,...I don't know cautious, jumpy?' She asked herself. Sakura continued to wonder as they made it in front of two doors.

'Never seen those before.' She looked at the slightly larger double wooden-doors, all the doors here where metal, Why was this one wooden? She noticed the Nurse staring at her whom then quickly averted her gaze, Sakura opened the door and walked in. It was a library, she noticed with bookshelves and a fireplace with two couches. She saw the head doctor sitting there with five other men.

"Ah. There you are Sakura. Come, come you have been out for awhile now." Sakura feeling confused slowly sat on the unoccupied couch across from him. She looked at all of them then the head doctor. "You have been out for a month."

"What? What are you talking about? How did I pass out?"

"We drugged you."

'What the hell? They drugged me? Why?' "Why?" She asked, voicing out her thoughts.

The doctor smirked. "Well you see Haruno, we called out to Konoha in order to bring the best Medic of Fire Country out."

"I already knew that." She said a bad feeling welling up in her chest.

"Yes, well what you don't know is the part of you being one of Kabuto's experiments."

Her eyes widened 'W-what?! Kabuto? Orochimaru? Why?! What?!' "What!?" The man smirked she was irritated with the lack of information she was getting. "Tell me what the hell is going on!" She yelled standing up, only to be pulled back down by a jutsu and ninja string.

"You see we needed a capable medic, so Kabuto chose you, being the Hokage's apprentice herself, you have many connections and could assist Orochimaru as-"

She cut him off. "Like hell I would!"

The man smirked. "Anyways, while you where out for a month you have been, experimented on..." She froze listening, Orochimaru was known for his sick experimentation.

"Would you like to see?" She didn't have time to answer as the ninja wire squeezed more cutting into her skin which caused her to bleed it was painful.

She glanced at her hand which was cut. Her eyes widened, her breath caught. 'What the hell!?' Her hand was bleeding a sick dark colour with a pink tinge to it however, it wasn't blood.

Your skin, your body has become poisonous, a feat that would greatly benefit master Orochimaru." She was too busy staring at her blood to glare at him. 'My whole body...poison? How, why!?'

"There is one final test." She looked up to him he had a smirk played upon his face.

He walked over and dipped his kunai into her blood he walked over to the nurse at the door he pulled her over in front of Sakura. The nurse looked at her with pleading eyes, he jabbed the kunai into her stomach the woman reeled over in pain Sakura's eyes widened.

"What are you doing!?" She demanded.

"No witnesses, plus I'm simply testing something." The woman died in front of her within a minute. "We have stimulated your chakra so that your pool would expand in the amount you carry."

She looked at the dead body. 'C-cold blood, he just killed her in cold blood! "The poison runs in your chakra channels as well as in your blood, you've become one with it, poisonous to the touch, untouchable."

Her eyes widened 'No touch? Why!'

"Why!?" She yelled furious for the nurse they just killed, and she was also angry at herself for getting into this situation.

"To make you stronger, to make Orochimaru stronger."

"You bastard!" She struggled against the ninja string that suddenly cut her clean.

Her body ripped into slices she screamed in agony it was worse than any cut. It cut clean through, her head was off and her hand rested severed on the ground, but how was she alive? She had tears in her eyes the pain was unbearable she continued to scream in pain until she felt nothing she looked up at the doctor who grinned. "Seems it worked, she's immortal!" He shouted with pure joy.

She moved her arm and started rebuilding herself she would have puked, if her head was attached. She healed her head in place, the couch was stained with dark blood that was poisonous. The doctor took a syringe and extracted the poison from a vial and injected it into her. Her body and skin started mending back together with the help of her healing chakra.

Her heart was racing the pain was horrible she felt as though she died. She technically did, she was at a lost for words. "Your body is immune to poison, it uses the poison to it's advantage converting to chakra or new skin cells." He spoke like she was merely an object that could do wonders, his invention.

She admitted it was amazing the medic in her was astonished by this but she was still angered. "You should thank me, your teammates you could protect them now." Sakura hissed in anger he smirked and threw her a cloak that was black and hooded.

* * *

She was escorted out of the large building at about five yards from the building it exploded she gasped "Innocent nurses where in there!" She yelled. Even though they had a hand in her experimentation, still!

"Cant let the discovery get...discovered." Sakura looked at the man disgusted, he was horrible.

She broke the ninja's arm taking the katana. She held the arm behind his back moving her boot to hold him down she thrust the katana in the other ones heart killing him she went back to the ninja under her boot she killed him cutting his neck.

The man stepped back, but she grabbed his neck. "I created you!" He yelled in shock and anger.

Sakura growled. "I'm not to be controlled by you, I'm a person not an experiment!"

The man choked out a laugh. "You cant hide from it Sakura, from now on you'll need to kill one for your immortal power." He grinned "Let them know my name! They will know you and through you, me, the one whom created you."

Her grip tightened as she yelled in his face. "To bad I don't know your name!" Her grip was tight not allowing him to tell her, she didn't want to know. His body went limp in her grip she thrust the katana through his chest...

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the tree branch, she cut her palm with her kunai. Her blood stained the kunai with a thick black liquid a dark pink tinge to it. Sakura was poison in itself nothing else in her, her hand was fully healed as if nothing happened to her. She hasn't even seen her own reflection yet she didn't want to it disgusted her she was probably changed, looking at her hands however, they where smooth and her hair still pink. Sakura sighed and hopped down from the tree, her body brought death not life, she wanted to save people! She gave another sigh as she made her way to the village before going to Konoha, knowing that Naruto would probably try to hug her right when she entered the gates, potentially hurting him in the process.

She went to the small village they let her in. The village was very small and unknown to her but they didn't have many shinobi here. She was looking around the shops and she eventually got everything she would need. She just needed to get out before-

**BUMP** -Epic sound effect no?

ANBU came out, she cursed and ran as they chased her. She sped through the trees, but ANBU is after all ANBU, an higher rank than she, and they where gaining fast. She took kunai and coated it her her blood cutting her wrist.

Sakura threw it adding chakra grazing one, but it was enough. The man held his arm continuing. The other ANBU continued after her. She dodged the attack from behind ducking and went to sweep kick him but he jumped. she blew from her mouth, purple gas came out like smoke from a cigarette, they covered their mouths, and jumped up. Sakura ran again not wanting to attack them. They continued to chase her down she let out an irritated grumble there was two left from the three, when she got good distance in the forest she quickly concealed herself in a tree completely masking her chakra. They looked around for a good twenty minutes then left back to their village. Sakura looked at her bags and decided to change into them now.

She had her knee highs over top of her baggy pants, a long sleeve tight shirt turtle neck. Sakura had a loose shirt over top that was red. She bought a black mask that fit tight but not as tight as Kakashi's. she put a bandana on her head, gloves on and her hitai itai loose on her neck. It wasn't a personal choice of clothing seeing as skin exposed outfits allowed her to heal herself with much ease like her original outfit, but she'd have to do with.

Sakura attached her pack to her back and fixed her weapons sack she left heading on to Konoha, soon she could be with her friends again. She stopped she frowned remembering how she got here.

* * *

_Sakura walked smiling proud of her accomplishments, she did a lot at the hospital today. Walking into her house she yawned, the yawn was echoed. She grabbed her kunai rotating she threw it at the wall. "wo-woahh Sakura-chan it's me." Naruto ducked covering his head._

_She tear dropped. "why are you in my house so late?" _

_"I couldn't sleep, and oh Sakura-chan! I forgot to tell you earlier, but now I can! Tsunadae baa-chan says that you cant assist us on the mission but she has a mission for you." Sakura nodded Naruto ran out of the house waving._

_It wasn't the first time she didn't go on a mission with them she knew what this meant they where going on an A-rank mission and she is going to be assigned to a minor B or C-rank mission. She sighed locking the door, and heading to her bathroom. Taking a shower the hot water trickling against her skin, her long pink hair was wet was down to her lower back the strands cleaned of dirt and sweat from her training. She applied her strawberry shampoo._

_Finishing up, she got into her shorts and t-shirt and headed into her room for the next day._

* * *

_She woke up and woke up late, she was going to be late for her mission she ran to the tower she had her sweats and t-shirt it was unsettle, but she was late. She ran in but stooped at the double doors._

_"We cant do that...I'll be sending her on a separate mission for her safety" _

_'My safety?' she listened more._

_"She wont be able to keep up with us Tsunadae this is a infiltration mission she'll burden us." It was kakashi's voice. Sakura's heart stopped her bangs hid her face as she listened further._

_"Yes I know, I cant keep just sending her on B-rank missions she'll catch on soon... I'll send her to assist Suna." Her Sensei said._

_"This is best for her Tsunadae, I don't want her to slow us down." Her former Sensei, Kakashi stated._

_"Understood, do the rest of you agree?"_

_It was silent as she listened then a voice she recognized as Sai's came out. "I agree with Kakashi, ugly is a burden." _

_"And you Naruto? you've been awfully quiet." Tsunadae spoke._

_"I-its just that Sakura tries so hard, but Kakashi's right, she'll never catch up, I don't want her hurt anymore."_

_Sakura walked off angered by this still keeping her chakra fully hidden she went to the bathroom. She wouldn't cry that's make her weak, shinobi don't show emotions, she shouldn't no matter how much it hurts, but she did. She walked back out they should be walking out, she was walking down the hall when they stepped out. _

_"Sorry I'm late." She scratched the back of her head in a Naruto like fashion._

_Naruto laughed. "You're never late Sakura-chan, you shouldn't have stayed awake so long." _

_**'Tsk he could keep it in hid it so easily.' **She laughed nervously "well, I'm sorry."_

_"Hokage wishes to speak with you." Kakashi spoke looking up from his book. _

_She nodded and entered the room. Tsunadae looked at her. "Sakura we don't have any mission requests for you right now." Tsunadae was in fact holding the A and B ranked request but she looked at the C. "I do however, have a B-ranked mission for you. An escort to Suna." _

_Sakura shook her head "No thanks ill wait till an A comes." Tsunadae just nodded at her she left the office._

_**'Thought so' **_

_"Hey Sakura, want to learn gas poisons today?" She saw Shizuune leaning at the front desk talking to the secretary. _

_Sakura nodded "Yes, sure." She had nothing else to do. In the gas room she had the gas mask on it was professional standard, over the nose. She offhandedly thought they made you look like elephants, it offered perfect protection against the smoke and gas. Shizuune made an elephant sound. seems she wasn't the only one that though of elephants._

_Sakura laughed spite being angry, she liked Shizuune, she understood her need for challenges she felt like Shizuune looked at her as strong, not weak. She released the gas, the rat suffered it chocked, and fell to the ground. She had to remove the gas from the lungs this was more tougher than the liquid. She concentrated and finished it ,the rat survived but they needed to leave it alone for awhile or it'll die with their experiments. Shizuune taught her the different poisons in more detail such as paralysis, choking, and just plain poison and special poisons that could block an chakra stream._

* * *

_Team seven was gone for a week, each day she asked for missions and she got none, only B-ranked missions or even less, sometimes that hurt the most. "Tsunadae, can I have an A-ranked mission?" _

_"No, there is none at the moment Sakura." She grumbled and left the office. _

_She thought back to what they said. 'She cant catch up with us.', 'She cant handle this mission.',and 'She'll slow us down.' She clenched her fist going to the training field to practice her fighting._

_She was panting by the time she was done, she sat in the tree to rest, concealing her chakra fully, she didn't want to be bothered. Letting her eyes close she heard conversation below her but didn't move "I heard team seven went on another mission without Sakura, I think she can't keep up, it's not even team seven anymore." Sakura's eyes narrowed how did Ino of all people know about this or was it just that obvious? She heard munching most likely Chyogi "mm mm mum yea narushto tshold me *deep swallow* that he didn't want her to attend missions with them anymore cause their dangerous for her." She narrowed her eyes staring at their forms._

_The sun rays shining through some of the leaves leaving shadows on her face. "I always knew I'd surpass Sakura, she's too enveloped in finding her old teammate, I mean like, give up, I did." _

_Sakura was angry, she was talking bad about her, she didn't care, but doesn't mean she liked to hear it though. She wondered if everyone else was thinking like this, was she really that weak? She closed her eyes drowning out their conversation they all thought she was weak? Was she weak? She was good in her medical skill, and being able to punch holes in the ground didn't exactly mean your strong, she had to be able to hit them and she was always caught of guard._

_With her perfect chakra control she shouldn't ever have that happen to her, she should always have the jump. She was always underestimated even in battle, they always ignored her until the got close then they regretted it that's when she got her chance, but they went weak on her cause they assumed she was easy._

_Sasuke's voice calling her weak came into mind she hated that, she was weak when she was genin and still is, she remembered the Akatsuki she killed. She had Chiyo's help and she only won because he underestimated her and let himself die, and she did practically died, if Chiyo didn't use that technique on her._

_The two below her finished sparring and, left Chyogi probably left to eat, Ino probably left to her flower shop. She glared she didn't think fighting for Sasuke was pointless, she finally understood he wouldn't return her feelings. Hell, he probably will never return to Konoha ever. She sighed as she landed from the tree barely making a sound._

_A Jonin came to her when she finally let her chakra show "The hokagae has a mission for you" Her heart made a leap maybe she had a mission after all. She went to the office only to be in disappointment. "Sakura I have an mission for you, There's a hospital in grass that need's our assistance you will work there for awhile." Sakura nodded and accepted the mission since she hasn't taken one in awhile._

Sakura remembered very well it hurt her... a lot and the fact she failed on this mission, got caught so easily would only prove them right. She halted in her tracks 'It'd only prove them right...' she bit her lip, why was she so weak? Why did she fall for things so easily? She fist-ed her hands creating little crescent marks in her palms as another memory resurfaced.

"_Billboard brow!" Sakura smiled turning to see her friend running towards her they became closer ever since Sasuke left, Ino has from ever since tried to hook her up with a boy however she'd always turned down she was saving herself for Sasuke._

_Ino caught in pace with her. "So billboard, this time I found you a real hottie!" _

_Sakura rolled her eyes ."No thanks" It wasn't only because she was saving herself for Sasuke, but because she was afraid, afraid that he'd be cruel call her weak and leave her just like Sasuke._

_However one day she felt like she could do it, maybe Ino was right, to go on a date maybe it would help her take her mind off Sasuke so she accepted, to Ino's surprise whom cheered. When Sakura met the guy he was decent looking not too hot however, she didn't care she wanted to know if he was a decent ninja so she sparred him and won._

_That gave her bragging rights that she could tease him with, he didn't seem too upset. They dated and hung out they dated for three months when he went out on a mission. Sakura was working at the hospital that day. She was actually happy to find a guy he had the Sasuke like attitude, but she knew he cared deep down._

_She went dating with him but never kissed him...not yet. When they trained he went harder on her which she was glad for but he got angry whenever she won so she slowly stopped and lost on purpose. She didn't want to up show him again, she wanted to keep him. It felt like that time when she was genin, and she climbed the tree easier than Naruto and Sasuke. She felt bad cause she up showed Sasuke that one time._

_She looked to her boy friend, he had tan skin orange hair that was in a spiky ponytail and black eyes. He never once said. 'You're beautiful.' Only she had been giving compliments to him. One day Sakura noticed him looking at another girl and she yelled at him he just ignored her. Another time she was at home with him making lunch since he came over he always slept on the couch when he came over cause she told him too._

_When they ate she got up to be pushed against the wall. He was kissing her neck roughly she pushed him off she was stronger, but always hid it because she didn't want to up show him. _

"_What the hell are you doing!?" _

_He looked at her disgusted, it hurt a lot. "We're a couple yet, you wont let me touch you."_

_She shook her head. "No! Not yet." He left her there, in her house alone._

_She didn't want to do that, she was brought up in a civilian home with strict parents whom didn't want her to do anything like that until she was married. She respected their wishes she wasn't going to throw herself out. She treasured her broken heart she didn't think it was right, either way she was ninja and she shouldn't have to think about that._

_She went to Ino's at dinner time to talk to her, she being her friend would probably help her. She smiled feeling slightly better knowing that she finally had her friend back and she could share her problems. She knocked, but there was no answer she heard a moan and she ran in thinking the worst. In a way of danger, not once was she thinking the worst when it came to catching her best friend and boyfriend in bed._

_Sakura's breath caught as she saw them they sat up Ino looked down ashamed as she should be, and her boyfriend stared her straight in the eye like there was nothing wrong with the picture._

"_What the hell!?" She screamed._

_He rolled his eyes. "I told you.. a man has his needs." it registered into her head tears welled up in her eyes._

_He rolled his eyes. "you're so weak." It hurt her more._

"_I thought you loved me?" _

_He sighed. "You're naive, what? You think we where going to get married?" No she didn't think that far, but to hear him say that like he had no hope of being with her in the future it hurt. Ripped her heart again into many pieces that she just taped back up. She taped it back and she stupidly gave it to him, but her heart didn't only hurt because __**he**__ broke it, but because her friend, her best friend was there and helped him break it._

_She cried it was very un ninja like of her but she did and she ran. She may be a little melodramatic, but sorry if that was her first official boyfriend and he played her like a fiddle she was already hurting but now it was worse._

Sakura remembered that day as clear as the sky she requested a visit to Suna though Tsunadae didn't know why she didn't mind probably to send her off while her team did missions. She arrived in Suna with a smile not wanting to bring Temari down too.

"_Hey Sakura!" _

_Sakura smiled softly. "Hey.." _

_Kunkoro rose an eyebrow. "Whats wrong?"_

"_Nothing, a lot of work at hospital and long run here."_

_Temari smiled "Well then, lets go get you to our house so you can rest." _

_Sakura nodded following the sand siblings to their house, the Kazekage was probably working._

_She walked into the large Sabaku estate to the guest room she falling asleep right away. She woke up to the smell of burning she sat up to see the three of them in her guest room they looked at her worriedly._

"_Sakura are you...crying?" She wiped her eyes to see that yes she was crying she was embarrassed to be seen like that she bit her lip._

"_Sorry" _

_Temari shooed her brothers out. "What happened Sakura?" _

"_N-nothing, really."_

_Temari frowned knowing she was lying. "Sakura it's OK to cry." _

"_No it's not." _

_Temari glared at her she tear dropped._

"_Okay, Okay it is." Temari glared deeper._

_Sakura sighed. " I had my first boyfriend but he cheated on me." _

_Temari frowned there was a lot Sakura was holding back but she didn't press she hugged Sakura._

"_Anyway I came here to forget that, I wanted to see you guys."_

"_You're alone?"_

_Sakura nodded. "My team is on mission." _

"_How about Ino?" _

"_Busy." She said in a weird tone._

_Temari nodded, Sakura smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Temari."_

She looked to the road in front of her she was almost there, she wondered how she was going to confront her friends with her new body. It was weird how she was closer to the sand siblings then her friends at home, maybe because they looked at her as strong and not weak, she smiled but frowned again as she looked at the Konoha gates.

She walked up to the gates. The guards didn't recognize her at first. "It's me, Haruno Sakura? dammit go get Naruto he'll recognize me."

"yeah and give him right to you? Flat chance come with us."

"Good then you'll be embarrassed that you where wrong...watch."

She was walked to the hokagae tower the guard knocked on her office door.

"WHAT!?" Tsunadae's voice hollered on the other side. He opened the door and walked in still holding her arm with the other guard. "Whats the meaning of this?"

"She claims to be Haruno Sakura."

Tsunadae looked Sakura over the green eyes was a dead giveaway. "What the hell are you wearing? where the hell where you, and you couldn't tell this was Sakura!?"

"i- ER w-well- "

"It's not their fault Tsunadae I meant for this outfit to hide all."

The guard glanced at her thankful for the save. "Dismissed back to your posts, and don't let me hear you sleeping on the job!" The two guards scurried out of the office.

"Explain."

Sakura nodded. "That mission, the hospital, they've been experimenting on patients, partly under Orochimaru's influence, they wanted me so that they could use my medical knowledge."

Tsunadae looked through her desk taking out the request for Sakura it was all official but it wasn't the seal was very real looking but fake now she really looked at it. Orochimaru was behind this he wanted her apprentice why? experiments? Sakura? She looked at Sakura's covered body fear struck through her she stood up abruptly from her desk un fazing Sakura

"S-Sakura did they?" Sakura looked at her teacher there was a knock at the door. "Not right now!" However, spite Tsunadae's yell Danzo walked in.

"I heard what you where talking about slightly and if it's true, she is a threat to Konoha." He pointed at Sakura

Tsunadae slammed her hands on the table. "Outrageous she didn't even respond yet!, Sakura?" Sakura looked down and nodded.

"How do we not know Orochimaru has her under control?! Perhaps not right now but, later. Not to mention the jurinchki, she's friends with him...I've dealt with many of his experiments all under control I'm pretty sure Orochimaru wouldn't allow her to be with free will!"

Tsunadae had the look like she was contemplating his words, he looked at Sakura as though she was a disgusting experiment she looked to Tsunadae. Why was she thinking about it? As her apprentice she should trust her.

She understood slightly though, she was dangerous though she was sure she wasn't controlled or that doctor could have easily made her sit pretty as he went about causing terror. She had enough will to kill him.

"Sakura, he has a point."

"I thought we could as medi-" Sakura started.

"Orochimaru's medical experience is far beyond Konoha's." Danzo interjected she remained emotionless but she was inwardly fuming. **'Why does he want me out so bad?'**

"Sakura he's right, our medical experience cant possibly match to Orochimaru's. We cant possibly asses what he has done to your body, you'll have one day to say good-bye."

"Hokage surely you understand that we cannot trust her with all the knowledge she has on Konoha." Tsunadae looked at him appalled, but also in an understanding way. If it was true that Orochimaru could take control of her, their information would be leaked to Orochimaru and things would turn from there.

"Fine give her one day, then we'll decide what to do with her until then she will be under chakra binds until the decision."

"I make the decisions here Danzo but I do however agree to your idea, Sakura this is until I could find a solution".

* * *

She was escorted by two jonin she had chakra cuffs on her wrists she looked like a prisoner people stared, but didn't recognize her.

Naruto was walking by. "Who's this?" Naruto pointed at her.

"Baka it's rude to point."

His eyes widened. "S-Sakura-chan!?" she nodded he lunged to hug her.

She stepped back slightly the jonin taking a hint stopping him. "W-whats up why are you tied up what happened? why are you being escorted? are you Okay?"

"If you'll will shut up a second I'd tell you!" She yelled irritated.

"Okay Sakura-chan."

"My mission was a setup by medics who worked for Orochimaru, they experimented on my body... Naruto..I'm tied up at the moment because I could be unstable." She explained.

He fumed "YOUR NOT UNSTABLE SAKUURA! I wont let this happen!"

She frowned, Ino was walking up to them to her all she saw was Naruto talking to some captured ninja, yelling and causing a fuss. "Naruto you baka stop annoying everyone."

"Ino th-that's Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked at Ino's shocked stare.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, could you tell our friends to come? I want to explain it all in the same time rather than individually." They nodded and left.

* * *

She was waiting under a large tree her two guards by her to bad all she needed was one touch to kill them she sighed then her friends all appeared there.

"Whats going on? Why are you in cuffs!?"

"How troublesome."

"S-Sakura w-why?"

"On my mission I went to a hospital thinking I was helping however, they were followers of Orochimaru." By this time all her friends found seats to sit staring at her warily.

"I was knocked out.. I woke up feeling different... they experimented on me, thus my whole body is covered and my cuffs? I'm unstable in Konoha's eyes... today I have to say good-bye to you guys because I'm a danger to Konoha and they don't know what to do with me because of the information I know of Konoha. They are uncertain that Orochimaru could control me at any moment so they are deciding what to do with me."

They all stared wide-eyed even the two guards whom became uncomfortable at the thought of being in danger with her presence.

Hinata looked teary eyed. "W-what did they do to you?"

Sakura looked down. "They changed my body." They all stared, her body was covered in cloth from head to toe only her eyes viewable.

"What do you mean by uncertain of what to do with you?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you do with someone that cant simply be kicked out of the village due to the knowledge she knows?" She looked down that was the question what would they do?

* * *

Tsunadae looked at the paper impossible! This time she even checked it was official and everything all signed signature's, seals it was all real but so surreal she had to bring this to the attention of the councillors.

* * *

... Sakura's P.O.V...

"Yes?" I looked up to the jonin babysitting me. "Yes, understood."

"What-" I was cut off with a swift by a, very hurtful may I add, kick to the face. My eyes opened but there was fabric over my face a bag like thing, it was yanked off I was on my knee's in front of Tsunadae and she was glaring at me.

Konoha twelve with exception of me was there as well even a few jonin and ANBU. Almost everyone I knew Shizuune, Kakashi, Yamato, even Iruka was here with Tsunadae whom behind her stood the council member's.

"Haruno Sakura." Tsunadae spoke with a cold demanding authoritative tone. "It was proven you betrayed Konoha worse then anyone has done before, I was foolish trusting you with such information. I should have seen through your story , you worked with Kabuto and Orochimaru what did they give you in replace of our precious defence? HUH SAKURA!?"

My mouth was agape, what was she talking about?! "We have evidence and motive Sakura it's enough, the evidence is here and your motive is simple and I wouldn't doubt it a second. There has been a few missing scrolls which on this paper was also missing the day you went on that mission. Sakura it's simple your motive."

"Before you used to be mad, upset even when we sent you on separate missions then your team. Then you just accepted it, you always tried to get stronger to become a good ninja and that drive...the drive to want to be something you just simply can't...It was your motive. I put you on lower missions cause you can't handle the missions your team goes on, you were mad about it. Mad enough you'd sell Konoha short for strength."

"Then you became calm, you accepted the mission for the hospital the documentation was fake and you knew because there you'd take the forbidden scrolls other scrolls I can't even mention right now, and you traded with Orochimaru. Where in turn they 'experimented' on you. It all connects Haruno...I just can't believe you would do that to us."

"I- I didn't do it!" I screamed what was going on?

"Your betrayal is worst then all,worse then Murder. Your are Charged with death due to betrayal, and Treason, This doesn't just put a life in danger it put's all of Konoha in danger!"

I froze tears ran down my cheeks I glanced to my friends they where either glaring or shaking their heads in disgust except Naruto and Hinata. Naruto wouldn't look at me his fists balled and Hinata had her folded hands to her chin her eye brows furrowed almost looking like frowns.

"However."

I looked to Tsunadae. "There has been a deal set forth to us and with a vote, we may take it." everyone was silent. "Tea has offered Uchiha Sasuke, but we must give them a sacrifice however the sacrifice is to be handed in tomorrow where as Haruno is an option she also has a month to prove herself innocent."

My heart clenched "I- I'm Innocent." there was a chance! A chance to prove I'm Innocent.

"I know this may be hard on you guys, but you must vote I apologize." They where leaving my fate to my friends?

Team Guy was called first starting with Neji he walked up expressionless as he went. "I chose to go forth with the sacrifice, though I dislike him it's clear Haruno has betrayed us all worse then he even could." I was frozen, numb. Ten-ten and Lee went up, Ten-ten followed Neji almost saying the same he said she agreed with Neji, Lee however voted for me to live.

Ino's team went up starting with Ino she stared at me and glared talking to them, but keeping her eyes on me. "Sakura was a good friend, but if she's going to die it might as well bring back Sasuke."

Shikamaru went up next. "How troublesome...the logical thing to do is to sacrifice there is no chance for her to prove herself innocent there's too much evidence. As well the Uchiha clan is more important to Konoha right now, he is of a much higher skill then she and could bring information in from Orochimaru aiding us in his defeat."

'The logical thing...the logical thing _was_ logical but it wasn't right, not when I'm innocent' everyone else voted against me even Sai. When it came to Naruto's turn she listened. "You guys make me have to choose between my two teammates, I can't do that both of them are traitors to Konoha, but...if I was ever to be a Hokage I'd _HAVE _to make a decision...so I choose sacrifice."

* * *

Tears ran down my eyes Hinata and Lee, their the only one's whom voted for me my own team didn't vote for me. They chose Sasuke over me. Didn't give me a chance to prove my innocents of course they would Neji and Shikamaru both put out good reasons the others pushed towards it. They betrayed me.

"Stop crying!" Ino yelled I looked up they where staring I looked to where they where, a puddle of poison on the ground from my tears.

"You act like we betrayed you! You betrayed us Sakura! you betrayed all of Konoha!" She was saying that to make it okay for her, she was trying to help herself the guilt she was trying to destroy it and it seemed to help the others.

"I hope it was worth it. No matter what Haruno you would never be able to carry on it's at, that it's simple it's everything...you are weak."


	2. Betrayal

Immortal

Chapter 2

~Tea exchange~

I, ilovetimbits do not own naruto.

'Sakura' – thought's

**'Sakura'**- Inner (In head)

"Sakura"- speech

_**I did not think people would actually read this story so right now it's on hiatus until I edit it and get myself a beta-reader after I'm close to finishing 'Porcelain Sakura Doll'. Thank you for all the reviews so far. On hiatus but not forgotten!**_

* * *

She was being escorted by her friends to Tea; Naruto,Sai,Ino,Shikamaru,Neji,Choji, Tenten, Hinata and Kiba. Her arms where behind her back tied up she stared at the ground as they walked she was framed she didn't do any of it and they wouldn't believe her.

The trip was quiet until Naruto spoke. "I'm sorry Sakura."

I didn't respond he gave me up for Sasuke, the true traitor when there's a chance to prove myself innocent, unless he really believes that I would do that, that I'd really betray the village like that. My body was still covered and my head with a bandana and mask.

"Look, I'm going to get this off my chest." Ino snapped, she must have been holding this long I thought sourly. "Think about it as showing your love to Sasuke." Ino stated.

"I love him as a brother, no more, no less and the fact you think I'm a worse traitor then him hurts."

"There's too much evidence to prove you innocent, we only have until tomorrow to get the Uchiha Haruno a chance that doesn't come by often."

"What if it's a trap?" I said the realization coming upon me they did it to me why not them?

"Shut up! Just shut up already!" The whole group stopped, it was Tenten in front of me.

"You're pathetic Haruno! _You_ betrayed us! We saw the evidence! You work for Tsunadae your the only one whom can get the scrolls easily. We know you always want to try to be at our level but you just can't alright? Not even Orochimaru would grant you enough power- Let me guess, you thought if you worked for Orochimaru you could save Sasuke? Wait you know what!? That's probably exactly what you did!"

* * *

I was brought to the gates of Tea the two parties met half way Sasuke in binds like me and they traded "We have to make sure she get's executed." Neji said coldly. I glared at the Tea shinobi in front of me they held me facing Konoha Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"Oi, teme." Sasuke wasn't paying attention he was staring at me.

The reality finally kicked in Konoha, my own friends where trading Sasuke's death for mine, he would get to live, he would get to see the light of day and I would die. I won't get to continue, I won't have children I've never had a relationship... but I can't anyways due to the poisonous skin.

I was yanked to follow the Tea guards and they placed my on a stage. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan." I was kneeling down villager's shinobi and Konoha twelve where all there and they wanted my death...what was I doing!?why was I letting them!? No! I want to be alive, I know I'm innocent!.

I dodged the large axe at the last second it lodged into the wood before me.

* * *

"Why do we have to Fucking do look out at Tea?"

"An important trade off is being commenced."

"Huh? You and your fucking money." The shorter of the two mumbled.

The stitched man rolled his green blood shot eyes. "Konoha, the younger Uchiha is being handed back to them, however for a sacrifice."

"Well, at least there will be some blood." They leaned against the tree the figure's being traded where in bindings and restraints, one was the Uchiha, his white open shirt bloodied and singed his hair messy, the other covered head to toe.

The covered figure was brought onto stage they found the gender as they stripped the access layer's down to leggings and an red undershirt. The girls hair was pink and long she knelt down taking her punishment. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan!"

"The Uchiha is worth more then her they traded her."

"Talk about fucking betrayal." The thinner, shorter of the two laughed.

He watched as the Axe came down to execute the girl but she dodged it they leaned back to see how far this girl could go.

* * *

She punched the executor out and took his Axe she jumped away from Shikamaru's shadow. "Sakura! Stop!"

"NO! I'm not going to be sitting there accepting some death what the hell?! Especially not for _him _this fucking jackass tried to kill you twice! And you accept him back so easily!?"

"The Uchiha's are needed."

"For what? The Uchiha's are only used for what? It's nothing now, he gave them a bad name!" Sasuke appeared in front of her angered.

He grabbed her neck she growled "DO. NOT. FUCKING. TOUCH ME!" He yanked his hand back in pain small steam coming from his palm. She grabbed his neck his flesh was reacting to the poison on her she threw him into Konoha twelve knocking Shikamaru and Naruto over.

Then they came at her Choji turned to a ball and rolled at her Kiba and Akamaru ran towards her and a few Tea member's came at her. Hate and hurt felled her as she fought them off punching them all away and stealing an kunai off one.

One Tea shinobi got behind her with a kunai she turned with the Axe and killed him, tossing the Axe away. Sakura was still holding back she couldn't bring herself to kill Konoha twelve Tea Anbu came finally a large pain came to her stomach she saw Naruto. Tears came to her eyes , no, not tears poison.

She dropped to her knees then kunai and spears lodged into her body she should have died instantly she glared at Naruto. "How could you?"

The tears flowed down her cheeks. "You choose him over me, the person who stayed by you." Naruto was shaking he killed his teammate with his own hands he stumbled back seeing her face the hurt, pain and betrayal. Hinata ran over and pulled her into a hug but pulled back as she got hurt instead Sakura's eyes watered as they slowly closed.

A frown adorned her face as she lifelessly fell face first into the ground the Tea shinobi roughly grabbed her and chopped her head off taking her away. Hinata was quiet Konoha twelve left Tea with Sasuke in their hands he was tied up and knocked out as they headed back.

* * *

...Unknown...

The body was carelessly dumped down a water fall. Down the river the body finally washed up on shore where a citizen found it, the dead body was of a beautiful girl. The woman buried the young girl for her soul. She needed to, she had to bury the body, she couldn't just leave it.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened and she gasped in air that would not fill her lungs she was alive? No why was it dark? She rose her body but her head hit against something above her she lifted her arms to feel it, it was rough and made of wood it was all around her what was going on!? Her eyes widened she was buried! But she died! How?! She's immortal! She remembers she killed someone the tea shinobi she killed him that's how she's alive cause she killed him.

Sakura pushed against the box and broke it she dug herself out from the wet ground it was raining and muddy.

Sakura ran, she didn't know where, but it didn't matter she needed to think,needed to get away. Arriving to an oasis where she fell to the ground she hugged the big boulder on the ground staring wide eyed as thoughts raced through her head.

'I ran away, they think I'm dead!,Konoha killed me! I-I' Tears welled up in her eyes she got angry. 'I WONT CRY!' The liquid streamed down her face she didn't even dare call it tears, poison is not tears.

A drop fell on her leg. 'why did I have to be so weak? Why did I have to get caught? Her friends did they just give up like that? Ino was no friend Lee Hinata and the sand siblings however I am weak even my team thinks so.`

A rouge ninja was behind her a kunai to her neck she gasped the ninja chuckled. "Lay down, or die." She didn't move the kunai deepened into her neck drawing blood or poison she was lowered to the ground she stared at the sky. 'Why me?' The ninja ripped her clothing leaving her to the cold air her eyes widened what was she doing?! Letting some guy have his way **'hell no!'** She quickly took his kunai and cut his hand.

The blood from her neck was on his fingers her eyes widened as he slowly fell to the ground his hand going pale the guy was going pale she hugged her knees. 'M-My body killed him.' She cried in agony she took a kunai and stabbed herself in the chest it hurt a lot. She hit her heart but didn't die she bit her lip she was immortal she couldn't die cause she just killed someone she cried again.

'I cant die! I want to die!'

**'Get a hold of yourself!'** She recognized that voice **'Yeah, yeah, I'm your second spirit What the hell are you doing?'**

'I-I killed him.'

**'Yes, you're a shinobi that's what they do, he tried to touch you.'**

'I don't want it anymore!'

**'What about your friends?'**

'They are NOT my friends and I'm not going back!'

**'You're going to let Danzo do what ever and become Hokage? What about Naruto!?'**

'No! I don't care about them they betrayed me!'

**'Think of this as a gift.'**

'Never!'

**' You can keep going, prove to them that your not weak.'**

'...but they'll die, grow old...I wont.'

**'So? If I were you I would prove you where innocent, then Konoha can have both.'**

'...Konoha betrayed me I'll never go back.'

**'You're going to kill yourself still? You know what? You are weak, a coward.'**

'NO! I'm not!'

**'Look if your going to kill yourself at least go doing something useful instead of being that useless girl that died. Prove them wrong...hell Sakura you really that selfish?'**

'...'

**'Well?'**

'You're right.'

**'Good. Now go get some clothes on.'**

Sakura looked at her clothes they where tattered and dirty, she looked around then at the dead body she took his clothes and wore it after washing up in the oasis.

'What should I do?'

**'Gee I don't know buy supplies,weapons?'**

'I know that!'

**''sigh' find out what the hell Orochimaru did to you, no doubt he knows your alive.'**

*gasp* 'I'm immortal!'

**'Wow...you're slow.'**

'NO! Orochimaru can use this for his benefit to become immortal himself!'

**'We know his weakness though if he does. he has to keep a kill'**

'Maybe he might think of the experiment as a fail since I've died in Tea.'

**'Maybe but don't put your bets on it i think you should keep low profile'**

'Like disguise?'

**'OH YES! like a mask we will be so mysterious like Shino or, or a ghost outfit!'**

Sakura tear dropped. 'You're liking this too much.'

**'I'm your inner most feelings so I'm saying what your really thinking but wont show or admit BOO YEAH! Point one for inner!'**

'...you're stupid.'

**'I'm you.. BANG point two for inner!'**

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose inner threatening to give her a headache She was about a mile from the oasis, on her way to mist. Maybe she could use this Immortal thing to her advantage.

**'OH OH how about a cat costume'**

...what?'

**Well, while you where busy with your 'hero' speech I was thinking of your image.'**

'And you thought of cat?'

**'Yes sexy and feisty.'**

'Oh Kami...'

* * *

...In Konoha...

The sand siblings where in Konoha. Gaara got a letter stating Uchiha Sasuke has been retrieved from the Tea country in exchange for a sacrifice on which was Haruno Sakura, trialed to death for treaty and treason of exchanging costly information an forbidden scrolls to Orochimaru. Temari was shocked at this and didn't believe it.

Temari had the plan to go into Sakura's house and snoop it out surely a girl with pink hair kept a journal.

The two brother's followed Temari as they walked to her house it was still untouched "Now if I was a pink haired girl where would I hide my journal?"

"Under the mattress?" Kunkoro offered Temari searched but found nothing. Gaara found a locked box he showed.

Temari grinned. "That must be it." She slipped it under her dress.

"Um, isn't that stealing?" Kunkoro tear dropped.

"It's okay if I'm worried. It doesn't add up she was all upset when she came, then dies." Kunkoro nodded in agreement and they headed to the hokagae tower not once mentioning the box to Tsunadae.

"Thank you Tsunadae but how did she die?" Tsunadae knew they where close so she told them. Temari froze would Sakura really do that? What made her so upset to do that?

They left Konoha to go home when Temari saw Ino with a new boy, she rolled her eyes here she is with boy's yet her best friend Sakura is dead. They walked up to her since she was in the way, on the way out, she was crying on a ginger's shoulder. "I feel so horrible."

"Don't, it wasn't your fault."

"Hey Ino."

Ino looked up to see Temari. "O-oh hi w-what are you guys doing here?"

"We just found out Sakura died a few days ago, so we came to visit." Kunkoro stated.

Temari looked at the guy. "I never seen you before how do you know Sakura?"

"I was her ex."

Temari glared. "The one that cheated on her?!" She questioned.

He rolled his eyes Kunkoro narrowed his eyes. "A man has his needs, she didn't provide them." Temari was shocked Ino tugged on his arm. Gaara's sand found its way around his neck.

He was choking. "D-don't!" Ino cried Kunkoro and Temari looked at Ino.

'No she wouldn't.' Temari already knew the answer she slapped Ino hard across the face. "It was with you wasn't it?!"

Ino had tears coming down her face biting her lip. "She wasn't supposed to find out! S-she caught us."

"Y-you mean she c_aught _you?" Kunkoro groaned that's harsh.

"INO! she was your best friend you knew very well how broken she was!"

"Well she betrayed us! You think that didn't hurt!?"

The sand was getting tighter around his neck Gaara didn't like him but he let him go and walked off Kunkoro followed him Temari glared and walked off catching up to her siblings. "She told me he cheated on her I didn't know with who though!"

Kunkoro ran a hand through his hair "it still doesn't make seance I doubt she'd betray over that."

It was too confusing and this box would have all the answer's once they opened it.

* * *

...Sakura...

Entering a small village I bought things I would need since I had Absolutely nothing on me. I walked into the shop with the dirty clothing I had the guy gave me a look after all I had a rouge ninja's clothing and caked in mud and probably smelt.

"Flood" I laughed off he just nodded slowly walking to another part of the shop.

I bought all the clothing I needed and headed to the weapons shop where I bought senbon needles, kunai and pouches. I got a lot of extra wrappings and put them in the bag until I was able to change into it all, last I went to the armoury and bought two long plates metal.

Glad for the money I stole from travellers and from citizens I pick pocketed, I was left with a considerable amount of items. I went to the washroom and dressed myself wearing the sash bra and underwear placing the thick black leggings on next with the red undershirt.

I put my black knee high boots on I put the metal plates on the side of my thighs keeping it there with the wrappings and kunai pouch. I put the tight long sleeve turtle neck on with an armoured vest over top I put the hooded cloak over top all to cover everything next was the old skin flesh mask and a light loose black mask with gas mask my pink hair was cut exposing the neck but longer at the front but was covered by an grey mop haired wig.

she left the village after eating a small snack at the ramen shop she left to the forest where she gathered spores and poisonous insects and critters she took the vials and mixed the ingreience together she took the stuff from the moths that cause sleep all the poisonous gas was held in small capsules in bloosom petals.

other petals where really paper bombs she grinned testing them out she threw them around and they leaked the gasses, some bugs and critters in the immediate area fell. she practiced more adding the petals to her justu's and clones when they poof. she hid them in her seleves she needed to try out her attack speed to increase it.

she practiced her accuracy by throwing a kunai to the air and lodging a senbon needle through the grip practiced on her own trying to learn that more beyond what tsunadae tried to teach her.

* * *

...Sunagurke...

They looked at the box she put a lot of effort to hide what was within it annoyed Gaara just broke it with his sand. Temari pulled out the journal reading it "medical stuff , medical stuff Ah! May 30 contrary to belief Gaara did care she was the one whom saved his brother and killed Sasori He gave her respect in his book she was strong to take on an Akatsuki member save his brother and find an antidote to Sasori's poison.

She definitely changed from when she was genin fighting for the Uchiha whom didn't even care for her back Gaara would kill for something like that and the Uchiha threw it away and hurt her though Gaara didn't really care about other people's lives the Uchiha sickened him he had family,friends and someone who truly loved him something Gaara never once had and he threw it away all to go kill one guy. Even after all that Konoha still welcomed him back sacraficing thier greatest medic for him.

Temari read it aloud to them _"May 25__th__ Today my team went on a mission without me I was told to __stay here because the hospital needed help,but it didn't... their doing it again keeping me behind to __keep me safe, I'm touched but I'm not weak anymore I just want to catch up to them._

"_May 26__th__ again Ino tried to hook me up with another guy, I don't mind but I don't want one I don't want to hurt myself not twice I'm not going down that road again._

"_May 27__th__ I over heard my team... I guess they didn't think I'd over hear, their keeping me off missions every single one of them said no, 'i don't want her to get hurt' 'she's a burden to the team' maybe I am fooling myself why did I ever think I could become strong? For god's sakes I come from a civilian family why did the academy pass me cause of my smarts? Just because I 'Aced' doesn't mean i __can preform. I must be weak if my team thinks so I just didn't think I'd ever hear them say it._

"_May 28__th__ I'm working at the hospital, I think their trying to push the hospital on me, trying to get __me out of the battlefield but i can't i like it I want to be there with my teammate's with Naruto we have been teammates since we where genin i want to help him get Sasuke back cause we are a team but maybe their right maybe i would get in the way i don't think i could bring myself to do that, to attack. I __don't love him but i still care as a teammate. Oh and it's my birthday I'm now eighteen_

"_May 30__th__ Ino is still trying to set me up I guess I'll give it a try what is there to lose? I'm just worried._

Temari skip ed a month where it was just her being slightly happier she noticed a page with messy slightly smudged writing from tear drops on the page.

"_June 30__th__ He came over for lunch... he tried to force himself on me" _Gaara's pencil broke when he clutched it. Kunkoro yelled "what!?" "wait wait a sec" _"I pushed him off angry and he said maybe the most horrible thing ever 'a man has his needs' it hurt like hell that's for sure it's not my fault I cant.. I'm not ready for it, it may sound stupid but i want to save myself I don't want to be used and just tossed aside. I thought should go to Ino's talk to her about it, she's my friend that's what they do._

_I walked to her house an knocked on it i heard a moan thinking the worst... i thought she was hurt...i ran in but to my surprise she was definitely not hurt.. they where on top of each other nice huh? Again he said 'a man has his needs' it hurt again felt like my damn heart just exploded into pieces but that's not what hurt what hurt is my best friend was the one who helped with the heart breaking shit! That's what happens when your as naive as me i guess._

_I'm going to visit Temari and her brother's I love them, I'm not going to share my hurt with them i just want to feel happy for awhile I think they actually think I'm strong i guess our bond is there cause i helped with Kunkoro and against the Akatsuki I love Temari she's like a big sister to me, Kunkoro's a joker and Gaara's pretty great I give him respect his whole village disliked him but he still saved it i think that's a real shinobi._

Kunkoro looked to Gaara who froze thinking of what she wrote even though he almost killed her when they where genin she looked up to him? Temari smiled tears coming down her eyes.

"_June 31__st__ I went back to Konoha I gladly accept the mission to assist the unknown hospital in grass anything to take my mind off stuff and to go on a mission, haven't been on one in awhile._

Temari read it it was getting closer to the date she died maybe she could get something from it find out what happened.

"_August 11__th__ I'm back but, not the same unfortunately for me the hospital was owned by Orochimaru their_ eye's widened _t-they experimented on me, changed me if i wasn't so dumb i probably could have gotten out of it. They preformed a one month operation on me.. my body... it's changed._

_I told the hokagae I can't let them touch my skin so i wear clothes over my whole body Danzo overheard me talking with Tsunadae... they should really sound proof the doors...He was mad he started saying stuff about how i was dangerous to the village that i couldn't be trusted because Orochimaru might take over my body like a puppet, idiot. but to my surprise my shishou! My Sensei my god damn like mother agreed._

_They couldn't figure out what to do so I have Jonin with me i explained to the gang why I'm chained up Danzo and Tsunadae don't know what to do what do you do with someone that's potentially dangerous? Can't let me loose cause of the information i have on Konoha may relay to Orochimaru, Danzo definitely doesn't want me free not with what i know so what will they do? Can't erase my memory because what if i accidentally lose control?but can they keep me imprisoned forever? Or will they let me stay in Konoha and just live my life though it's crappy I'd rather that._

"O-oh! Don't tell me...you think Konoha sacraficed her beacuse it was benificial?" "what should we do!?" Temari yelled/asked more to Gaara "we cant do anything, We can't get involved with Konoha's inside business" Temari growled angerly.

* * *

...Three months later...

She sat in the tree and smirked at the bingo book three months passed and her name was known throughout as 'poisonous blossom' she was proud she grew much larger then she would have staying in Konoha she was taking on s-ranked missions people constantly requesting for her services.

Most of them where infiltration or assassinations due to her ability to stay stealth-ed and undetected by her enemies thanks to her perfect chakra control she was known to kill the leader right under the noses of the guards. [aren't all ninja's supposed to be able to do that?..at least in the old ninja movies they did]

She looked to the sky it was getting dark she jumped down from the tree landing silently on the ground as she headed to her next mission.

She was at the entrance fully concealed then she just walked through the door dodging the senbons kunai and shuriken thrown at her not gaining a scratch the poisonous gas leaked out from her cloak filling the room it was a pink dust that cause hallucinations she walked by the men either dancing or yelling at a table lamp.

She walked to the second floor where the men stood ready "i-its poison blossom!" "stand your ground don't let her by" she grinned under her mask as she continued to walk they ran at her the blossoms flew out of her cloak pushed around by chakra they ignored it.

The tags all exploded creating a blood splatter on the walls none fell on her she continued on her cloak trailed behind her she entered the double doors "who goes there?! who do you think you are!?" she smirked "my name does not matter to you for you don't know me however I'm called poison blossom" the mans strong face fell in fear.

"N-no Guards!" There was silence as she looked over her shoulder no one was coming she looked back to him she walked up to him and cut him with her blood laced katana

* * *

She practised with her poisons she studied them more she herself immune to her own gasses so if her mask was ever cut off she'd be fine her body accepted the poison it gave her little chakra back she had the antidotes though she doubted she'd need them they where small dose vials so the took no room in her boot pocket.

She practised more, using justu's and fighting without her signature punches, everything. her clones either released choking gas or exploding tags when they puffed into petals. She worked on her Genjutsu some more she wasn't going to be underestimated again she thumbed the kai ittai on her thigh hidden within the cloak..

She didn't care that she was only wearing a sash bra and fishnet underneath she was under her cloak more often then not. She went to her employer and accepted the cash news went out about the 'poison blossom's' killing how she killed everyone in the building relentlessly.

"You are quite amazing I must say 'poison blossom'."

"Thank you." She replied to the employer she left his office and went on her way. She pocketed the money heading to a nearby village.

They village was very small she walked by they didn't seem to have many shinobi and the ones they did have just watched her warily. the rest of the place just had normal everyday people she bought ramen and ate it the customers watching warily.

She bought dango and decided to eat else where so she wasn't stared at it was awkward having people watch you eat. she sat on the bench in the small park she crossed her leg over her knee and leg sticking out from the split in the cloak.

She swung her leg slightly the kunai strapped to her boot visible she was reading the requests sent by various rich men and nobles and villages that want her to do their dirty work literally they don't want blood on their hands cant have that.

*sobs* *sniffling* Sakura looked to her right to see a small girl about eight years old crying sitting on the bench beside her she wasn't much with kids never really good with them but this one reminded her of her maybe it was the bangs covering her face.

The girl had sort brown hair in pigtails she couldn't describe her eyes since they where shut and covered by her hands she pointed a dango under the girls nose still reading her requests the girl sniffled looking up to Sakura "why do you cry?" Sakura asked still reading the infiltration mission that interested her.

"I-I'm too weak to be a ninja." the girl looked down

"You're right."

The girl stopped crying shocked that someone told her straight up nonetheless a very strong looking ninja herself she was about to cry.

"Ninja's with emotions are weak right?" The girl nodded

"No, there not they make you strong, don't cry show them wrong hmm?" Che lifted the girls chin to look at her. "Don't give up, ignore what they say as long as you fight it."

The young girl brightened up at her words "T-thank you miss." The girl was looking at her face the cloak woman looked pretty and nice. "M-my name is Amyuko."

Sakura nodded her head. The girl started eating her dango happily "Poison blossom."

The girl looked at her. "huh?"

Sakura laughed slightly. "My name." The girl 'ohh'd'

A shinobi ran by yelling. "Please evacuate to your homes!"

Amyuko dropped her dango frightened she tugged Sakura's cloak. "We need to hide quickly!"

"Why?"

"T-the Aoi shinobi!"

"Who's that?" The girl looked at her shocked. "T-they're a group of criminals that take our taxes or the girls."

Sakura's eye twitched in disgust. "Go ahead."

The girl just nodded running away she looked around this village is probably highly targeted due to the lack of ninja's.

She left to the village square hiding within the crowds she saw three of them standing there but she doubted they where the only ones in the group to strike so much fear into a small village. "We are here to collect taxes!"

An old man whom looked to be in his eighties walked up to the men she assumed he was the head of the village. "P-please we don't have the money!"

"Well you know the replacement then, find five females." The other two left and where carrying four screaming girls and a toddler a woman beside her screamed in fear. "Please you cant she's only four!"

Amyuko ran at them Sakura's eyes widened. "Take me please, not my sister!" Sakura stared she's giving her life for her sister Sakura would have done that too for if she were to be in that situation the woman beside her ran to grab her toddler she hugged Amyuko.

(By the way I haven't read hunger games before writing this, it's a HUGE coincidence seriously.)

"It's okay mommy." The enemy shinobi kicked the woman away and loaded Amyuko on the waggon Sakura's heart ached was she just going to let them go away with this? No, not Amyuko she deserved to become a ninja she reminded her too much of herself.

The waggon left the mothers wailed their husbands nowhere to be seen the old man was wallowing he couldn't help his village from the threat she was behind him in an instant. "Who were they?" The shinobi held their kunai to her in a circle.

The old man looked at her, her arms were folded. "No, she's not attacking us..yet." They lowered their weapons but not thier gaurd. "Those men are apart of the Aoi shinobi group they have about two hundred ninja's they collect money from small villages like us."

"Other villages?"

"Yes."

"Where do they reside?"

They all looked at her. "I- er well north of here but theirs two hundred of them!"

She shrugged "I'm bored"

They wall stared at her one of them blurted out. "S-she's poison blossom!" They backed up.

"Thank you for your information." She walked past their kunai's and weapons to the road.

She was gliding over the treetops watching the waggon below they where in a large cage they where crying but Amyuko who was sitting strong she looked ahead to see the large building she stopped and let them proceed.

Sakura waited awhile then walked towards the large building she walked into the door a man stopped her. "Why are you here?"

"I wish to speak to your leader." Her voice was hoarse masked by the gas mask

"What business do you have?"

"Personal business." She smirked under the mask.

The man scoffed "why would he have business with you?"

Sakura laughed. "He doesn't I have business with him."

The man laughed at her she grinned and thrusted her poisoned kunai into his stomach. They where underestimating her the gas released from her cloak she jumped over the the men to the stairs walking up to the office herself. The men below where choking on the gas she sent her clones down spreading them around to explode.

She walked the blossoms surrounded her she was on the second floor twenty men ran at her. She sent the blossoms at them, turning razor sharp the blossoms cut them a few soaked in poison making half of them collapse slowly dieing to the poison.

The rest continued she threw her senbon needles at them and ran forward meeting them halfway she dodged and blocked their kunai with hers. An katana was thrusted into her heart and she screamed out in pain. The guy infront of her did a relieved laugh. "Bwahah hehe ha w-we stopped her!"

She growled and punched him pulling the katana out. A few of them stared wideeyed and she screamed in anger before running towards them.

* * *

She walked into the double doors where she saw a throne she smirked someone feels highly of themselves' "who goes there!? Why have you killed my men?!"

"I requested a visit with you but was declined by your guard so I came up myself."

"You cocky bitch, what is it you want?"

"Why do you collect young children?" He looked her body up and down though the cloak was there her curves was still noticeable. Blood soaked her cloak makering all the more alluring (freak.)

"Hmm, an woman would be mush nicer wouldn't it?" She narrowed her eyes he was a sick bastard.

She crossed her arms. "I see, I'd like to ask you to stop."

The man busted out laughing.

"But, I wont." Sakura spoke interuppting his laughter.

"Who do you think you are!?"

"My real name has no meaning to you, but I'm known as 'Poisonous Blossom'"

"P-poison blossom?!" He pushed a button and the ninja's surrounded her.

"Hmm I've heard a lot about you why do you concern yourself with my business?" She was looking around her slowly she counted about twenty of them. "I was bored, and there's a reward for returning the kids."

He snorted. "Well then, let us entertain you." The ninja's ran at her the gas emitted from her cloak she jumped and threw exploding kunai to the ground.

They kneel ed over choking and where injured she landed in the middle of the smoke. "Hirohi!" A very large man stood in front of the business man. He and the business man had gas masks on he laughed. "Now your poison is useless." Sakura laughed taking her glove off finger by finger.

"That's not my only conventional ways to emit poison." They stared at her fingers she disappeared and appeared behind the body guard she stabbed him and touched his cut with her finger that had blood on it.

She turned her head tilting it to look at the man behind her. "Still want to touch me?" She coo'd the man backed up spamming the alarm button.

"They're all dead."

"What do you want?!"

"Where's the girls?"

"Their in the basement what are they to you!?"

"Nothing that concerns you... anymore." Sakura had slit the mans throat.

She turned to the man still coughing up on her gas she grabbed him by the neck. He gasped and she threw him out the window knowing he'd still be alive (ish) to spread word. She ran to the basement.

It was dirty and she saw the five girls in the cage she saw Amyuko. "Blossom-Chan!" Sakura went and ripped the cage open effortlessly Amyuko hugged her. Sakura let her climb onto her back as she carried the other younger girl. The other three followed her they saw all the dead bodies.

She sent five clones to surround the building they all punched it sending the building to rubble she saw the man she threw out the window she smirked ignoring him. The kids where hidden with her she didn't want him to tell anyone that she saved kids.

She walked them to the village they held onto her cloak as she walked Amyuko was on her back she was hugging her. "Thank you so much blossom-chan." Sakura just grunted in response when they entered the village the mothers of the five children ran over.

Amyuko hoped down from the piggy back and ran to her mother the old man walked up to her. "W-what happened?"

"They underestimated me."

"T-they're gone?!" She nodded, the man cried tears of joy. "Thank you, thank you!"

She glared not because he was thanking her but she realized that in doing this she made this village a target.

"Don't tell anyone I helped you or ninjas will constantly be here." The old man nodded and shook her gloved hand spite the threat.

Amyuko hugged her. "Thank you poison-blossom-Chan" She inwardly laughed that was a mouthful they stared shocked as the young girl was brave enough to hug the mass murderer. sakura left the village behind as she continued on from where she left.

* * *

...Konoha...

Shikamaru thought about it as he cloud watched Sakura said she was dangerous but looked anything from dangerous her will to help save her idiot teammate brought her to Orochimaru something was missing. He looked into her house but found nothing useful it was a waste of his time and energy to find nothing there he asked Naruto but his mood just lowered ten fold he yelled out "She's dead! Leave it be!" Shikamaru left him to deal with that.

He sighed it was so troublesome trying to get to the bottom of this he sighed when he was finished he did all this work and Temari who's not even in Konoha may be onto something he scratched his head and threw the note in the fire since Temari asked. Shikamaru never did like Danzo.


End file.
